


Breaking Free

by seductivembrace



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seductivembrace/pseuds/seductivembrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles has had enough of stricture and duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Free

It’s Ethan’s nihilistic attitude, the way he laughs in the face of anything resembling stricture and duty, how he glories in the absolute freedom of being accountable to nothing and no one, that enables Rupert to finally turn his back on his family obligations and walk away from the life his old man had planned out for him since before his birth. With very little slack in the reins during his upbringing, it was only a matter of time before Rupert revolted, and he does it in a big way. The flat he’s been using while at university quickly turns to shambles as he rummages through his belongings, deciding what to take and what to leave behind… and what he can pawn off for a few quid. 

Not surprisingly, there’s very little that Rupert decides to keep, wanting no reminder of his former life. Though, thankfully, the pile he hopes will garner him some money is rather extensive, and it’s those possessions he stuffs into his traveling cases and lugs to the front door before making one final sweep of the place. 

The doorbell rings just as he completes his circuit and Rupert freezes in his tracks. Surely his father has not seen fit to surprise him with a visit, or so he can only hope. 

His gumption falters as he moves hesitantly towards the front door, a slow shuffle of starts and stops, starts and stops. Thoughts run frantically through his head – what his father will think upon spying the mess, their inevitable confrontation over him leaving, his father’s censure. He pauses before the front door and his hand closes around the doorknob, so tight his knuckles turn white. 

_‘I am going to do this,’_ he thinks to himself, then yanks the door open, prepared for the worst. Ready, at last, to finally make a stand. 

Surprise and pleasure have him gasping, “Ethan!” 

“Hello, Ripper.” 

The two words ooze sex and Rupert swallows hard, a combination of profound relief that it wasn’t his father standing there, and embarrassment as he’s treated to a head-to-toe perusal by his friend. 

Rupert blushes and tugs at his collar as he waves Ethan inside. Which Ethan does, walking so close that Rupert isn’t sure the fleeting touch across his groin is imaginary or not. 

Or just wishful thinking on his part. 

“I’m about through,” Rupert stammers out, inadvertently slamming the door shut in his nervousness, wincing at the loud bang. It’s the first time anyone has paid him particular attention, in friendship or otherwise, and he’s not quite sure how to act. 

“You wearing that?” 

Rupert startles at the question tossed over Ethan’s shoulder as he walks into the living area. He glances down at his clothes and damned if his eyes don’t tear up at what he perceives is Ethan’s obvious disapproval. Mumbles, “’m sorry. I don’t have anything else at the moment. I was hoping to sell some of my belongings; I’ve a few rare books that should fetch a decent price.” 

He looks up to see Ethan watching him, an enigmatic smile on his face. “Well, hurry up then. Places to be.” 

Rupert nods and smiles, relieved. He starts to make one more pass through his flat, then changes his mind. If he’s going to make a break, better a clean one. “You know what? Never mind. I’ve got everything I need. Let’s get out of here.” 

Apparently Ethan finds what he says amusing because he laughs and motions to the door. “By all means then…” 

Together, they walk to the door.

The End


End file.
